O abismo o vício o pecado
by Nina M. Potter
Summary: "Meus olhos muito abertos, encaravam sua face atormentada, como quem olha para o abismo e deseja conhecer seu fundo. Ele moveu os lábios e eu decidi conhecer o abismo também."


Eu acabara de deixar as crianças na creche, estava quase atrasada para o trabalho, mas eu não suportaria mais um dia de trabalho assim. Comecei a entender que eu estava viciada naquela rotina, viciada, perdida, errada… mas no momento eu não tinha nem forças nem vontade para lutar contra isso. Entrei na pequena confeitaria e pedi um muffim para viagem. Senti suas mãos em minha cintura e sorri.

\- Bom dia Harry!

\- Bom dia Mione, estamos quase atrasados.

Balancei a cabeça em concordância. Ele pegou seu café e seguimos pelas ruas cheias de Londres. Paramos num pequeno beco, entre um restaurante e uma loja de roupa femininas. Estávamos ao lado de uma lixeira, mas tudo que eu podia sentir era o cheiro dele. Harry envolveu sua mão em minha cintura, e me beijou. E era isso, era exatamente isso que eu estava ansiando tanto há quase dois dias. Esse era meu vício, esse era meu pecado. A boca dele me despertava sensações que eu jamais tinha sentido, e talvez jamais sentiria se não fosse por ele... Com ele.

Como tudo começou? De repente, sem nenhum aviso prévio, sem nada que justificasse tanta loucura. Se eu já tinha pensado nisso antes de tudo começar? Claro que sim, principalmente quando era mais nova, mas não porque eu me sentisse atraída por Harry, mas porque as vezes eu duvida da neutralidade da minha amizade por ele. E eu analisei meus sentimentos, eu analisei cuidadosamente todas as variáveis, e tudo parecia indicar para Ron. Era ele que fazia minhas bochechas queimarem, que me tirava do sério, que machucava meu coração. Harry estava do lado oposto de todos esses sentimentos, Harry era a paz. E eu conclui que ele jamais seria mais que isso para mim. Agora vejo que eu estava errada.

Foi há seis meses atrás, era aniversário de Luna. Deixamos as crianças com meus pais, e aparatamos na casa de Harry. Gina estava atrasada, Ron estava assistindo tv (mais uma das aquisições trouxas que ele passou a amar), Harry e eu nos esbarramos na cozinha. Rimos um do outro, nossos rostos ficaram tão próximos que senti seu hálito contra minha bochecha, ele me elogiou, disse que eu estava bonita. Eu brinquei que por isso ele tentara me beijar, ele riu. Fomos para festa, mas eu fiquei pensando nisso, pensando em como seria beijar Harry Potter. Analisei ele de longe, ele era tão familiar para mim que eu simplesmente não me sentia atraída. Conclui que beija-lo seria chato, monótono. Harry devia ser tímido e desajeitado. Afastei o pensamento da mente e me envolvi com os movimentos da festa. Em algum momento, eu fiquei levemente alcoolizada (talvez um pouco mais do que isso), mas não e jamais ao ponto de dar vexame. Entrei na primeira porta que encontrei, convenientemente o banheiro. Sentei ao lado da banheira e apoiei minha cabeça nela. Meu mundo girava e um sorriso tolo brincava em meus lábios. Eu odiava essa sensação. Alguém bateu na porta e eu gritei um "ocupado" que soou ridículo até mesmo aos meus ouvidos.

\- Mione, você está bem?

Era Harry do outro lado. Agitei a varinha e destranquei a porta. Olhamos um para o outro e sorrimos.

\- Não ouse fazer qualquer comentário. Eu bradei

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Harry tinha (e entenda isso como um 'ainda tem') um perfume envolvente, não era monótono e desajeitado. Era um perfume de homem. Minha cabeça girou um pouco e eu suspirei.

\- Você está cheirando a álcool Mione.

Fiquei meio ofendida pelo comentário, apoiei o peso de meu corpo nas mãos e olhei em seu rosto.

\- Ah, você acha?

Soprei na cara dele. Foi só isso. Isso foi tudo que eu fiz, e no instante seguinte Harry colou seus lábios nos meus. Meus olhos muito abertos, encaravam sua face atormentada, como quem olha para o abismo e deseja conhecer seu fundo. Ele moveu os lábios e eu decidi conhecer o abismo também.

De olhos fechados, a língua de Harry em minha boca, o álcool de nossos hálitos se misturando. E em algum momento durante o beijo, eu lembro-me de ter pensado que eu estava errada. Harry não era desajeitado, monótono ou tímido. Ele era muitas coisas naquele beijo, mas nada relacionado a isso.

Já em casa naquela noite, deitada ao lado de Ron e ainda sob o efeito do álcool, eu não me senti culpada. Eu estava meio tremula, um tanto surpresa, um tanto extasiada. Em minha mente um filme se passava, tantos momentos que tive com ele, tantas oportunidades e jamais, jamais chegamos perto de um beijo. Uma fração de segundos, um banheiro na casa de Luna, e meus lábios formigavam de êxtase e saudade dos lábios dele. Agora vejo, que foi nesse momento que meu vício começou.


End file.
